


Singing

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Singing

You gave birth to your son, Colton Samuel, on February 5. He was the most beautiful baby you had ever seen. You cried for the father he would never know, of the stories he would hear of the Winchesters, his family. You held him close, and sang to him softly. 

* * *

Dean wanted to find you when Sam got his soul back, but held back. He had seen the pain on your face before you walked out of your room at Bobby’s. He couldn’t force you to come back. You knew you had a home with Bobby, so he checked in with him often.

Sam was devastated that you were no longer with them. He hasn’t been told about the baby- or the things that he said and did to you while soulless. As far as Sam knew, you left soon after Sam went into the pit.

* * *

Not a day went by that you didn’t think about calling Dean, but didn’t. Finally, you sent a short note to Bobby’s for him when Colton was 3.

> _Dean-_
> 
> _We’re doing okay. He’s 3 now, if you can believe it. He has his looks, Dean. And your personality. I wish you could see him. I sing ‘Hey Jude’ to him every night, and tell him stories about you. His favorite is the one where you had that ghost sickness. It makes him giggle like there’s no tomorrow. He calls you a superhero, and you’re his favorite. This year for Halloween he asked to be his Uncle Dean. I’ve started getting his costume together. I’ll send a picture for you._
> 
> _I miss you like crazy._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Y/N/N_

Along with it was a picture of the two of you. Smiling at the camera as Colton stood on your legs. He couldn’t help but tear up at the picture. Wiping his nose, he let out a breath.

“Is that Y/N?” Sam asked, pain lacing his voice.

Dean nodded and quickly put the picture away. “Yeah.”

Sam went to take it from him, but Dean wouldn’t let him. “Let me see it. I miss  her, Dean. If you know where she is, why don’t we go see her?” He asked, hoping to convince him.

“I don’t know where she is, Sammy. There’s no return address, and she’s out of this life. Let her be happy. Please.”

* * *

Later that night, while Dean slept soundly, Sam couldn’t. Looking over at his older brother, he slipped out of bed. Dean had put the letter, and picture in his coat pocket. 

Pulling it out, he slipped out of the room and opened the letter, reading it- not putting any meaning behind the ‘Uncle Dean’ comment, as she was close enough to Dean for that. As soon as he laid eyes on the picture, he knew. Dean really was this kid’s Uncle, and he was his father. 


End file.
